Chikyuugi
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Contiene Spoilers de la OVA11 Todo visto desde la vision de Saori


Perdonamé, perdonamé por esas veces que te debería haber dicho te quiero pero mis labios sellaron las palabras. Perdonamé por cada segundo que has estado conmigo, perdonamé por habermelo dado todo y no ofrecerte nada... Perdonamé por todas esas veces, que aún sabiendo que podías meteterte en un lio has sacado la cara por mi.

Creo que no son suficientes palabras para agradecerte meses de sonrisas, besos y caricias, meses de promesas que quedan incumplidas... meses de sueños rotos y lágrimas amargas. Meses de sentir en mi pecho un amor que en estos instantes me quema, quema mi corazón... Se que no debo decirte todo esto, aún menos recordarte algo que ha pasado por mi imaginación... Si, no me mires así; todos los que me creían loca ahora tienen su razón, estaba loca bien loca de amor.. un amor que ahora muere, que se pudre entre mis dedos... un amor que ahora muriendo me hace escribir tragicas y llorosas letras de despedida. Pero no!! Esto no es una despedida, sino un hasta ahora.. el preludio de una nueva vida, el preludio de lo que pudo ser pero no fue. 

No corras hacia el lago, puedes calmarte.. se dice que la muerte en un lago es como un sueño, un sueño mistico y dulce... la paz, la quietud... Pero no, no pienso suicidarme. ¿Crees que los dioses dejarían que la guardiana de la tierra se matase solo por un único ser humano? Bien sabes mi amigo que eso no pasara, que seré una loca.. una maldita loca!!! Pero ellos siempre van antes que yo y que mi corazón; ellos que son los que me llaman loca, los que me señalan por la calle llamándome "pobre niña rica" ellos que creen que si tuvieran este dinero podrían ser aun mas felices. Pero ellos saben que no es así, por eso, mirame.. mira aunque sea por ultima vez estos ojos!! Los ves?? Ves como brillan!! Ves estas lágrimas?? Son tus lágrimas.. las lágrimas por un mañana que muchos piensan que no llegará... Y yo, yo no os lo voy a quitar... 

Kanon me mira sin entender, no tiene palabras al enterarse lo que le he pedido y se me vuelve confuso "la daga?" me pregunta con voz angustiosa como si lo dicho por mi fuera mentira. "La daga" respondí con voz fuerte y clara, ahora que estoy segura de hacer algo.. ahora es mi tiempo. Veo como el gemelo de Saga va hacia la camara, y en ello Mü. Aioria y Milo me traen a lo que ellos llaman ahora traidores, veo en sus ojos, en los ojos de mis queridos caballeros dorados pena... pena por ellos, por los que un día fueron sus amigos.. Ninguno de ellos tres levanta la cabeza; Aioria les ordena que me miren, pero sus ojos no quieren hacerlo... Ellos los llamados traidores son mis santos más leales, mis compañeros hacia la muerte. 

Acallo las palabras de Aioria y me acerco hasta Saga, le miro y sonrio; veo en sus ojos una mezcla de miedo, desesperación... Les miro tambien a ellos, mis queridos Camus y Shura, vosotros que desde siempre habeis estado conmigo... 

Miro a Kanon: 

-Kanon dale el objeto a Saga, por favor. 

-Si Atenea... 

Por unos segundos se paró el mundo, Saga y Kanon se miraron intentando perdonarse todo lo pasado, Cabo Sunion, las luchas, muertes y peleas.... Ese siguiente segundo pienso yo en vosotros, en mis caballeros de bronce... y espero que me perdoneis lo que voy a hacer. Y pienso en ti, se que sufriras y pelearas.. pero... lo debo de hacer... 

-Pero... Atenea...esto esto es... 

-¡Eso es Saga! ¡¡Es la daga de oro con la que intentaste asesinarme hace trece años cuando era todavía una niña y tu te hiciste pasar por el Patriarca!! 

Mis queridos caballeros dorados no podían creerlo, pero yo sabia lo que iba a pasar... tenia que provocarlo, tenia que hacerlo para dejar de ser una maldita inútil en esta tierra... chikyuugi... nuestra tierra mis queridos caballeros, por la que tanto hemos luchado... mis compañeros... 

-Por.... Por qué me la entregas? 

-Es obvio Saga...para que me quites la vida con ella... 

Creo que los ojos de Saga me enseñaron lo que dentro de poco tus ojos tendrían, desesperación... una enorme desesperación... 

-Adelante, atraviésame la garganta sin ningún temor. Así podréis liberaros de vuestro sufrimiento... 

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! Atenea..... 

Tomé las manos de Saga las cuales tenian tomada suavemente la daga de oro, y le mire...sonreí suave y tristemente y la acerque mas y mas hacia mi.... 

-Saori!! No.... porque Saori!!! No me hagas esto!! 

Ahora ya todo termino, mi querido Seiya... mi amor... vosotros vendreis en mi búsqueda y se que juntos podremos contra Hades, pero vosotros luego volvereis a un mundo de luz, un mundo inundado de preciosa luz donde yo ya no soy bienvenida... un mundo que nosotros hicimos, un mundo en el que quiero que seais todos felices mis queridos amigos... donde tu también tienes que ser feliz Seiya... mi Seiya.... 


End file.
